


Rester

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Napoleon Cake  has a nightmare. Luckily, Pastel de Nata is there to comfort him.





	Rester

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate name for this: Tira Is a Slut For Nightmare Comfort Fics
> 
> Also hi I'm Tira and I only use my three years of French to write an occasional line in my stories.

     It was late at night by the time Pastel de Nata's exploration team got back to the restaurant. Everyone was asleep, so the group made an effort to be quiet as they went on their ways to settle down after the expedition. As for Pastel, he couldn't wait to lay in his bed and finally get some sleep. He silently made his way to his room, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle to his door in order to open it, he heard a muffled whimper from the room next to his.

 

      _Napoleon._

    

     Pastel paused, listening. Another, louder whimper pierced the silence. He frowned, then knocked on his boyfriend's door. No answer. He knocked again.

 

     "Napoleon?" He called out softly in his usual almost monotone voice, "Napoleon Cake?"

 

     That's when Pastal heard a whine and a sound akin to crying. He turned the door handle, and finding it unlocked, opened it.

 

     Laying in bed was Napoleon Cake, and even though he was asleep, Pastal could see his small figure tossing and turning, letting out small whimpers and mumbling. It seems like Pastal de Nata's much needed rest was going to have to be put on hold for the moment, he had something so much more important to take care of now. The taller man gently shook his boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

     "Napoleon," He said in a tone that was as close to gentle as he got, "Napoleon wake up."

 

     Suddenly Napoleon bolted upright with a scared yelp, ruby eyes wide and wet with tears. Pastal immediately pulled him into a hug.

 

     "It's okay," He whispered, "It's just me. I've got you."

 

     "N-Nata?" Napoleon stammered out with a whimper, "Nata I..."

 

     His words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

 

     "It's okay Napoleon, it was just a bad dream. You're okay."

 

     Napoleon opened his mouth to speak, but only a squeaking sob came out; prompting him to bury his face into Pastel's shirt instead. The taller Food Soul's neutral expression did not waver, but he started rubbing soothing circles on the smaller one's back, resting his chin on top of Napoleon's head.

 

     "I've got you. Just breath," He murmured, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

 

      "Nu-uh, s-stay," Napoleon mumbled into Pastel's chest. Pastel simply nodded and continued the soothing whispers and reassurances. Eventually the sobs and whimpers died down and Pastel felt Napoleon look up, moving his own head so the smaller Food Soul could do so.

 

      "M-Merci beaucoup mon amore," He whispered, a smile tugged at the edges of Pastel's mouth. He planted a kiss on Napoleon's soft lips gently.

 

      "Of course."

 

      Napoleon smiled, yawning before gently tugging Pastel to lay down with him, letting the other crawl under the covers. He clung to Pastel, resting his head on his chest.

 

     "Stay?"

 

     "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at tiramisus-spoon and you can request short stories and even headcanons there!
> 
> Also feel free to join my food fantasy discord and scream about personified food into the void with me!
> 
> https://discord.gg/yC5jby


End file.
